Puntería
by Parresia
Summary: ¡Primer día en la Academia de Tenten! Este fic participa en el Reto Primer Día en la Academia del Foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas


Esta es la primera historia que publico...

No soy Kishimoto, por màs que quisiera, asì que solo uso sus personajes para divertirme y divertirlos. Entonces, no soy la dueña -solo una fan- de Naruto.

**Este fic participa en el reto Primer Día en la Academia Ninja del Foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas con el personaje de Tenten**

* * *

**Puntería**

—Seré una gran Kunoishi, como la Sannin Tsunade.

Tenten era la primera mujer de su familia que ingresaba a la Academia Ninja y, a pesar de su corta edad, no podía sentirse más orgullosa y feliz. Había escuchado de la sorprendente fuerza de la Sannin Tsunade y ella quería convertirse en una kunoishi así de fuerte.

Sus padres habían tratado de persuadirla: vivir en una aldea oculta no quiere decir que deba ser ninja, pero Tenten tenía un sueño y pensaba cumplirlo. Llegaría a ser tan famosa y tan fuerte como Tsunade. Demostraría que una mujer también podía ser fuerte.

Al final, sus padres debieron comprarle los materiales y pagar la matrícula para que la pequeña Tenten ingresara a la Academia, hubo un pequeño problema pues se exigía un apellido y Tenten no lo tenía, pero el Tercer Hokage reconoció las ganas de convertirse en ninja y su ferviente deseo de evitar injusticias que le permitió matricularse, a pesar de no tener apellido.

Ahora, Tenten estaba sentada en un puesto elevado en un gran salón. Desde su puesto podía ver a todos sus compañeros y a todo el salón. Así no se le escaparía ningún detalle.

—Bienvenidos a la Academia Ninja de Konoha, fundada por el Segundo Hokage, para enseñar las artes ocultas de nuestros shinobis y kunoishis. Mi nombre es Iruka y seré su maestro.

Nuestra Aldea cuenta con ninjas del más alto nivel y hoy inicia su camino para convertirse en uno. Muchos no lo lograrán y los obstáculos siempre estarán en su camino, pero el día de mañana serán capaces de dominar el ninjutsu, el taijutsu y el genjutsu, aprenderán a controlar su chakra y a crear jutsus. Se convertirán en los protectores de nuestra aldea y, si tienen suerte, podrán ver la voluntad de fuego brillando en los ojos de sus compañeros.

—Disculpe, profesor—interrumpió un niño de largo cabello negro—. ¿Si no tenemos chakra qué podemos hacer?

Varios niños soltaron una risotada burlona.

—Eh, bueno—murmuró Iruka—. Hay muchos tipos de ninja, por ejemplo, los ninja mensajeros.

De nuevo, la clase estalló en risas. El niño bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

—¡Silencio! —bramó el profesor a los niños—. Hoy inicia su camino para convertirse en gennin y será mejor que se comporten como tales y no como niños pequeños.

Ahora, pasaremos lista. (…) Llamó de última a nuestra protagonista.

—Tenten.

Una niña de cabello castaño, recogido en dos bolitas, alzó la mano.

—¿No tiene apellido? —escuchó que alguien susurraba unos asientos más adelante—. ¿No pertenece a ningún clan, será que es huérfana? Seguro que no tiene nada qué hacer aquí.

—Silencio—llamó la atención el profesor—. Ahora, haremos un pequeño entrenamiento.

El profesor los separó en dos grupos y les pidió que se acomodaran alrededor de un círculo pintado en el patio.

Tenten observó a sus compañeros con atención, por lo que se quedó un poco atrás para tener un mejor ángulo. Las niñas que la criticaron por no tener apellido estaban en el otro grupo; mientras que entre sus compañeros estaba el niño de cabello negro que preguntó sobre el chakra y otro niño que pertenecía a un clan con técnica sucesoria.

El profesor los obligó a pelear. Debían sacar a su oponente del círculo y demostrar cuánta era su fuerza o sus habilidades. Tenten no tenía miedo y prestó mucha atención.

El primero fue el niño de la técnica sucesoria: Neji Hyuga. Su oponente era un niño regordete y grande. Tenten arrugó su naricita cuando varios niños se burlaron de Neji y lo llamaron esclavo, mientras se reían de algo que el niño tenía en la frente. Tenten no podía verlo, porque él le daba la espalda. Sin embargo, los niños se quedaron callados cuando con un solo golpe, muy rápido, Neji derribó al gordito.

Neji no se quedó para escuchar las felicitaciones del profesor. Salió del círculo y los otros niños se apretujaron para abrirle paso. Neji volvió al aula, Tenten lo vio meter su cabeza en un libro.

Después, fue el turno del niño de cabello largo: Rock Lee. Tenten estaba segura que nunca había visto a alguien tan inútil, su postura era ridícula y sus golpes débiles, pero cada vez que caía se ponía en pie. Una y otra vez, se volvía a levantar, sin importarle las burlas de los otros niños ni los golpes que recibía.

El profesor Iruka debió intervenir para sacar a Rock Lee del círculo de entrenamiento. Al pobre niño ya no se le veía el ojo de la hinchazón y aún así pretendía seguir luchando.

—Eres un idiota, roca-tonta—se rieron unos niños.

Tenten se sintió furiosa, porque ella sintió admiración por la valentía y el esfuerzo del niño cada vez que se levantaba. Así que tomó una piedra y se la arrojó al chico que encabezaba las burlas. La piedra le dio de lleno en la cabeza al niño y cayó hacia atrás.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Iruka. Lanzó una mirada a los árboles en búsqueda del shinobi que había atacado a uno de sus estudiantes.

—Alguien le tiró una piedra a Kurito.

Iruka estudió la piedra y el golpe y miró en dirección a Tenten. La niña le sonrió con ternura.

—¿Fuiste tú? —inquirió él con duda. La niña era muy pequeña y estaba muy lejos para causar tal daño, pero todo indicaba que la piedra venía de esa dirección.

—Sí, fue ella—gritaron los niños.

—Profesor—dijo Tenten—. Quiero convertirme en una kunoishi como Tsunade, la Sannin. ¿Puede hablarnos de ella?

Iruka parpadeó. Era imposible que una niña tan pequeña lanzara una piedra con tal puntería y fuerza, así que no le prestó atención a los niños que la acusaban.

—Ya regreso. Iré a la enfermería—dijo Iruka, trató de llevar a Rock Lee a la enfermería pero él se negó y decidió entrar al salón.

Cuando el profesor se fue con el niño apedreado, algunos niños rodearon a Tenten.

—Nos pagarás lo que le hiciste a Kurito.

Tenten sonrió y levantó las manos, entre cada dedo tenía una pequeña piedra, que en sus manos se convertían en un letal proyectil.

Los niños retrocedieron y ella caminó hacia el aula donde estaban Rock Lee y Neji Hyuga, uno muy lejos del otro, pero los dos parecían esperarla.

—Vi lo que hiciste—le dijo Neji Hyuga y Tenten por primera vez en toda su vida, sintió que su trabajo era reconocido y eso le gustaba. Inflò un poco su pecho, orgullosa de sí misma.

—¿Crees que puedas acertar diez de diez? —le sonrió Rock Lee a modo de agradecimiento.

—Por supuesto—sonrió ella.

Poco tiempo después, Tenten volvió a su puesto en la parte más alta del salón y escuchó con atención a Iruka hablar de Tsunade Senju, la Sannin.

* * *

Tatán.

Los invito a visitar el foro La Aldea Oculta entre Las Hojas, somos el primer foro en español de Naruto y es muy divertido.

Quizá me excedí un poco con la crueldad de los niños que se burlaban tanto de Tenten, Lee y de Neji también, pero esta vez es Tenten quien los protege. Los niños son crueles y de la infancia de Tenten no sè mucho, pero las de Neji y Lee no fueron muy felices.

:)

PD: recuerden participar en el foro


End file.
